1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in vivo cell growth inhibitors, and more particularly to an in vivo cancer cell growth inhibitor formulated to inhibit colon cancer cell growth in mammals. Specifically, the present invention relates to an in vivo colon cancer cell growth inhibitor or naturaceutical composition formulated with Morinda Citrifolia from the Indian Mulberry plant.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Cancer of the colon is a deadly form of cancer affecting millions of people. Research is ongoing in the fight against cancer, with hopes of one day finding a complete cure for this ugly disease. Until a complete cure is found, researchers, medical professionals, and several interested groups are furthering efforts to treat those currently suffering from the disease. As such, information and treatment possibilities are continuously being updated. The following represents the most current and up-to-date information pertaining to cancer of the colon.
Cancer of the colon is a disease in which malignant cells proliferate in the tissues of the colon, a vital organ of the digestive system of the body. As the purpose of the digestive system is to remove nutrients (vitamins, minerals, carbohydrates, fats, proteins, and water) from the foods eaten and to store the waste until it passes out of the body, the colon plays a critical role in the overall function of our body. The digestive system is made up of the esophagus, stomach, and the small and large intestines. The first 6 feet of intestine is called the large intestine or colon.
Several tests may be conducted to determine whether any abnormal genes or growths are present within the tissues of the colon. If tissue that is not normal is found, a small portion of the tissue may be removed to determine whether there are any cancerous cells present in the tissue.
If cancerous cells are discovered, the prognosis, or chance of recovery and choice of treatment depend on several factors, namely, the stage of the cancer (e.g. whether it is just in the inner lining of the colon or if it has spread to other places), and the patient's general state of health. After treatment, a blood test (to measure amounts of carcinoembryonic antigen or CEA in the blood) and x-rays may be done to see if the cancer is in remission.
The various stages of cancer serve to categorize the degree of growth of cancerous cells, as well as to determine whether the cancer has spread to other parts of the body. Knowing the stage of the disease will assist a physician in effectively planning further treatment.
There are currently three primary treatments available for patients with cancer of the colon. These treatments depend upon the stage of the cancer and the health of the individual seeking the treatment. Each one is briefly discussed.
First, cancerous cells may be surgically removed. This involves an expensive and dangerous process where the cancer is physically cut out and removed from the body. Surgery is the most common treatment of all stages of cancer of the colon. A doctor may surgically remove cancer from the colon using one of the following: if the cancer is found at a very early stage, the physician may laparoscopically excise the cancer. If the cancer is larger, the physician may excise the affected tissue and a small amount of healthy tissue around it (bowel or colon resection). The healthy parts of the colon are then sewn together (anastomosis). The physician will also take out lymph nodes near the intestine and look at them under the microscope to see if they contain cancer. If the physician is not able to sew the colon back together, he or she will make an opening (stoma) on the outside of the body for waste to pass out of the body. This is called a colostomy. Sometimes, the colostomy is only needed until the colon has healed, and then it can be reversed. However, the doctor may have to take out the entire lower colon and the colostomy is permanent. If a patient has a colostomy, a special bag will need to be worn to collect body wastes. This special bag, which sticks to the skin around the stoma with a special glue, can be thrown away after it is used. This bag does not show under clothing, and most people take care of these bags themselves.
The next form of treatment is radiation therapy. Radiation therapy involves using high-dose x-rays or other high energy radiation to kill the cancer cells. Radiation therapy is the use of x-rays or other high-energy rays to kill cancer cells and shrink tumors. Radiation may come from a machine outside the body (external radiation therapy) or from putting materials that contain radiation through thin plastic tubes (internal radiation therapy) in the intestine area. Radiation can be used alone or in addition to surgery and/or chemotherapy.
Chemotherapy is another possible treatment. This procedure uses drugs to kill cancerous cells. Chemotherapy may be administered through capsules, or intravenously. A patient may be given chemotherapy through a catheter while a small pump gives the patient constant treatment over a period of weeks. Chemotherapy is a systemic treatment because the drug enters the bloodstream, travels through the body, and can kill cancer cells outside the colon. If the cancer has spread to the liver, the patient may be given chemotherapy directly into the artery going to the liver. If the doctor removes all of the cancer that can be seen at the time of the operation, the patient may be given chemotherapy after surgery to kill any cancer cells that are left. Chemotherapy given after an operation to a person who has no cancer cells that can be seen is called adjuvant chemotherapy.
The following five stages are used to determine the progression of cancer of the colon.
Stage 0 cancer of the colon, or carcinoma in situ, is very early cancer. The cancer is found only in the innermost lining of the colon. Treating stage 0 colon cancer may involve local excision or simple polypectomy to remove all the cancer, or surgery (bowel resection).
Stage I cancer of the colon, or Dukes A colon cancer, is more progressive in that the cancer has spread beyond the innermost lining of the colon to the second and third layers and involves the inside wall of the colon, but has not spread to the outer wall of the colon or outside the colon. Treating stage I colon cancer usually involves surgery (bowel resection) to remove the cancer and join the cut ends of the bowel.
Stage II cancer of the colon, or Dukes B colon cancer, is cancer that has spread outside the colon to nearby tissue, but has not yet gone into the lymph nodes—small, bean-shaped structures found throughout the body that produce and store cells that fight infection. Treating stage II colon cancer may involve surgery (bowel resection) to remove the cancer, clinical trials of chemotherapy, radiation therapy, or biological therapy following surgery, or if the tumor has spread to nearby tissue, a patient may also receive chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy following surgery.
Stage III cancer of the colon, or Dukes C colon cancer, is cancer that has spread to nearby lymph nodes, but not yet to other parts of the body. Treating stage II colon cancer usually involves surgery (bowel resection) to remove the cancer, followed by chemotherapy. In addition, clinical trials of chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and/or biological therapy following surgery may also be employed.
Stage IV cancer of the colon, or Dukes D colon cancer, is cancer that has spread to other parts of the body. This is the most severe of the stages. Treating stage IV colon cancer may involve surgery to remove the cancer or to make the colon go around the cancer so that it can still work; surgery to remove parts of other organs such as the liver, lungs, and ovaries, where the cancer may have spread; chemotherapy to relieve symptoms; clinical trials of chemotherapy or biological therapy; and radiation therapy to relieve symptoms.
While these efforts alleviate, and in some instances remove, the threat of colon cancer in an individual, these treatments can be extremely costly and unpredictable. Moreover, these treatments can be dangerous, not to mention putting incredible amounts of physical strain upon the individual.